Conventional vehicular suspension systems can include a plurality of linear-type cushion members each having a shock absorber and a suspension spring disposed circumferentially about the shock absorber (e.g., in a coil-over damper-type arrangement). Typically each linear-type cushion member is installed between a frame and either a control arm or a wheel knuckle.